


What to Do

by chokinghazard



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokinghazard/pseuds/chokinghazard
Summary: In which Cid tries to understand why destiny has to be so cruel to a boy unworthy of such a fate.*Inspired by dialogue exchanged between Sora and Cid in KH1 where Cid promises to look after Sora.





	What to Do

It’s after the 4th visit where Cid begins to notice the dark circles under the kid’s eyes. Tired, but genuine smiles, calloused fingertips, mechanical movements, but the worst was the dullness that had settled into his usual bright blue eyes -- like something was missing. Of course, after hearing what had happened to the boy at Hollow Bastion it had made sense. Luckily, he had returned with one of his friends, a young girl with red hair -- Cid thought he recognized her, but realized it was his more than likely his mind playing tricks on him.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and now Kairi had decided to stay in Traverse Town for the night before heading back out, more for Sora to recover and possibly get a chance at sleep. But seeing how Sora just walked past his shop that didn’t seem to be the case. Cid popped his head out from the storefront doors “Shouldn’t you be at the hotel resting?”

Sora had jumped at that, not expecting anyone during his late night walk throughout the districts. He turned slowly to face Cid “I just needed to get some fresh air, that’s all!” he replied with a sheepish smile. 

Cid studied him for a moment, it was late, way too late for this kid to be up and judging by his jumpiness Sora hadn’t slept a wink yet. “Why don’t you come inside? I was just about to pack up, but I can make you some tea -- might help ya.”

Sora looked at Cid then at the ground, weighing his options before he headed to the accessory shop doors. 

Cid was glad for the tea/coffee set he had under the counter for late nights or for any visits by others that had lost their home and were now stranded in a strange and new world. He set the tray of mugs and hot water in front of Sora on the table in the seating nook in the corner of the store. Sora watched, eyes unfocused but transfixed as Cid poured water and measured out the tea for the both of them.

“You alright?” a stupid question Cid assumed because obviously, it wasn’t, but that was up for Sora to tell him not the other way around. Sora as if awoken out of a trance shook his head and grabbed the mug, the warmth providing some relief. “Ya, haha, sorry, I guess I’m just tired is all.”

“You’re walking around at 2 am, you should be exhausted, kid. Look, you don’t have to tell me anything, but I just want to make sure you’re ok -- we’re all looking out for you....even me”

Sora smiled down at his tea, “Thanks, I think I just needed to clear my head is all. I’m so glad we were able to save Kairi, but --” Sora cut himself off by biting his lip. “There’s just so much more to do,” the last part of that sentence sounded tight as if damming himself emotionally. Before Cid had a chance to reply, tears started to well up in the boy's eyes -- here it was. 

“And... I don’t even know what to do,” came the quiet confession. It had sounded almost like he was chastising himself. This boy who only just learned of his cosmic responsibility, who had sacrificed himself for one friend only to lose another. Someone who had lost his heart and had experienced the painful loneliness that was the darkness. Cid didn’t know what to believe in anymore especially after losing his own homeworld but whatever fates were at hand here they were terrible at their jobs.

“What am I gonna do now?” Sora repeated himself as the dam of tears he was holding back finally broke through. It had started as small tears but soon crescendoed into open and broken sobs. Cid grabbed the mug out of Sora’s hands as he just grabbed the boy into his shoulder, rubbing circles into his back. 

“Let it out kid, let it all out.” It surprised Cid that this didn’t happen sooner, a kid who didn’t just wear his heart on his sleeve but rather held it out in front of him for the whole world to experience. It was only a matter of time before the cruel and unfair circumstances weighed him down. Cid wasn’t affected by much, but having the boy crying on his shoulder made him curse out whatever fates had put this into place. This kid should be out with his friends, hanging out, but was now responsible for the fate of all worlds, destiny was truly a bitch.

“I know, I know, it’s ok Sora, let it out,” as Cid patted Sora’s back. Sora’s grip on Cid’s shirt tightened before his crying started to subside. Sora pulled away and quickly scrubbed his eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-” but was cut off when Cid pulled him back into a hug, “You don’t have to apologize for anything kid, not to me or anyone.”

After about a minute Sora pulled away again sniffling, still rubbing at his eyes but at least there was a smile. “Thanks, gramps.”

“Don’t mention it, AND don’t call me gramps,” grumbled Cid which garnered a laugh from Sora.

Cid looked at the clock and realized they had been in there for almost an hour, “Let’s get you back to the hotel, I’ll walk you there.” Sora smiled and nodded following Cid out the doors. 

The walk back was quiet and when they finally got back to the hotel Sora scratched the back of his head, now sheepish. “Thank you again, Cid, can you—can you promise not to tell the others about this?”

“Yer secret’s safe with me,” Sora smiled and started to walk in “Oh and Sora?” light poured onto the cobblestone from inside the hotel as Sora held the door open, “ya?”

“The only advice I can give you is to just continue to be yourself, knowing you, you’ll eventually find all the answers you need and we’ll all be waiting for you-- don’t forget that we’re always here, understand?.”

Sora gave a warm smile and nod at that before he closed the hotel lobby doors and went to bed for a good night’s rest for the first time since he left his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes~


End file.
